Written in Blood
by BloodyRose2892
Summary: A family name known around the lands - Draculea - vampires, and something more. Evil, hunger, power, and a girl who stands in between monsters.


Prologue

Vampires, a mystery, full of mystique, and yet you all fail to see the truth, if we were that easy to spot, like if I shined in the sun, or disintegrated in it , it would be fairly obvious that we walked amongst you unsuspecting humans. We're supposed to be the ultimate predator, and to be subjected to the whims of the sun would put us at the bottom of the food chain.

So in order to right some wrongs I shall give you some of the basic information on vampires. _I'm probably going to get reprimanded for this or worse but…_

Let's begin with the truth.

Vampire Truth

1.

The sun doesn't incinerate us. In the worst case scenario it'll give a vampire a bad burn, but in order for this to happen the vampire has to be very weak or low on the food chain which is about the same thing. Otherwise it just hurts a bit like an itch you can't scratch.

2.

Holy-water, crucifies or any religious objects can hurt us about as much as it can you, not really unless you hurl it at us, which in that case it would definitely get a reaction out.

3.

Garlic, not something I'm fond of but it does taste good on certain foods. The reason we don't really like it is because our senses are sharper. Try giving your dog garlic, he won't like it, well then neither do I. BTW all our other senses are just as sharp and developed, how developed depends on the purity of the vampire's blood (a subject for later).

4.

Vampires can be killed by either or both of these two ways cut out the head and carve out the heart, since they are vital and will stop the regeneration process. Or you can skip the cutting and carving if blood makes you skirmish or you fear for your life since this vamp will do anything to prevent you from killing it, wouldn't anything else do the same. If you want to kill a vamp a sure fire way is well… FIRE, this prevents the vampire from regenerating, but you must watch him/her burn all the way, that way nothing will walk away.

5.

A stake to the heart is rather painful (not that I've given it a go) but if you like the stake than go for it. Just make sure it completely destroys the heart, otherwise you'll have a seriously pissed off vamp on your hands. If you manage to destroy either head or heart it will paralyze the vamp and you'll have time to burn it. I suggest that you act quickly, like your life depends on it, cuz it does.

6.

I – we are alive! We have pulses; they are just incredibly slow, as in almost-dead slow. It's supposed to be connected with the whole aging thing. There's really no such thing as an undead vampire, especially if you did the killing part right, which you should have in the first place.

7.

Since we are ALIVE we can do the things humans can (only better), like have kids, we also get to live with some of the suckier things in life, monthly periods, sleep, yada yada yada… Which reminds me vamps and humans can totally have kids, it's just a very – extremely rare occurrence, most don't make it and others are killed instantly either by their parents for fear of the wrath of the council or for fear of the child itself, which brings us to 8, yay.

8.

We have a "governing system" it's just rather medieval if you ask me, kings and queens that kind of thing. A council that's composed of elders which is headed by the Vampyr King or Queen (told you it was old). And since everything in this planet has a counterpart that makes and keeps the balance we have one too, Hunters. Trained "humans" that can hunt, track and kill vampires and other "monsters" (vampires aren't the only ones). The Hunters Association H.A. works alongside the Monsters Association M.A. which is all the monsters' elders together (yea it scares me too).

9.

Onto something less political! Our powers; super-speed, strength, telepathy, mind control over animals i.e. humans too (insert fanged smile here). Ha, we also have a set of very sharp, retractable fangs.

10.

Our diet is not only of blood, or human blood for that matter, but I gotta say it tastes better than any other. We can eat food; it's just not as fun or as great for our strength and bodily demands.

If I think of anything else I'll be sure to include it. Oh, we can sort of fly.

Onto that which is false, humans have far too many myths about us; then again it's not as if our Vamp leaders are doing anything to discourage these ideas, they more like fan the flames. Yea, so moving on.

Vampire Myth

1.

If you paid any attention to the things above you can cross off crosses (pun intended), holy water, garlic, blood only diet ( this goes in here in case you think cutting off our supply will work), the sun, and stakes as means to kill us.

2.

We can't turn into bats, though that would be cool, and probably very disconcerting. We can't turn into other animals anymore than you can, unless you're a Skinwalker or Shape-shifter (a subject for later).

3.

We DON'T freaking SPARKLE! Unless you have a bald head or something. Also, we're not made of hard marble-like material; I have a small and very poke-able tummy, thank-you very much. I can't hear across more than 30 feet, since that would be maddeningly uncomfortable, but if I concentrate it further and more detailed.

Umm, I think I ran out of things to rant about for now.

That was a rather short list. Onto a subject that humans get wrong, well most of the time anyways. Vampires are not created equal, at least not anymore. There are classes of vampires the higher you are the more powerful you are, the lower you are the more chance you have of being on the menu (fanged smile). I guess you can call it the Vampire Food Chain, or as the old 'bats' say Blood Purity Level.

Vampire Blood Purity (Vamp Food Chain)

also Chain of Command

Ancient Ones - First vampires, born of human parents, are all but extinct. Incredibly powerful.

Old Ones - Pureblood - Not human born, born of the first ancients. Inherit power from parents, in turn from the old powers. Power grows with time, and generation.

Black Blood - Noble - Vampire born, born from the unity of an ancient or old one with a human, or human turned-vampire. Somewhat powerful.

Dark Blood - Ex-Human - Was once a human but was turned and now is you average vampire.

Blood - Not yet Vampire - A human turning into a vampire.

Ex-Blood - A vampire that was in the process of turning but was overcome by the maker's blood-poison.

Red Blood - Human - A human with no vampire blood in its immediate lineage i.e. many humans, most likely you.

Now that you're almost as knowledgeable in vampires as me we can move on with the story (skips off).


End file.
